


Correcting A Habit

by AlainP_RK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not the right name, cumming without touching, edging?, ferdinand yells his own name in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK
Summary: Hubert let it slide; it had only been a few hours since they’ve been married. The second time, Hubert was taken aback by it, but let it slide. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth. Stil. Von. Aegir.Hubert was, is, very annoyed. His husband said that they will take his name, so he can appreciate it properly. How is he supposed to appreciate it when his husband, his sun, his shining light, his everything, kept saying a name that is no longer his?





	Correcting A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Ferdinand yelling his own name in bed is laughable  
Hubert making Ferdinand say the right name in bed is hot
> 
> no spoilers for BE btw

Ferdinand shouting his own name is nothing new. Hubert knew it was nothing new. Years being around each other he knew it was a habit of his. A habit that followed Ferdinand any time he would have the ability to get loud. The courtyard, the battlefield, the bedroom. It was only a few months into their relationship when Hubert almost had his eardrum blown out at how loud Ferdinand shrieked his own name. Even the following day he had trouble hearing properly out that ear.

Of course he did not mind Ferdinand yelling his own name. It was rather rewarding actually. More rewarding than the careful touches, tear stained face, and nonsensical rambling of praises he would get from his lover. Maybe it was because getting Ferdinand so lost in the moment he went into the habit without thought, or maybe it was hearing his shot voice the next morning. Both were equally gratifying.

It was always fun getting Ferdinand to that point.

Well.

It used to be.

The war was long over. Hubert and Ferdinand had gotten married. Their love well established in the Empire. Both were as happy as any other couple. That is what many saw at least. Ferdinand would agree with them. Hubert would too; if it was not for Ferdinand’s habit.

They had both agreed upon taking Hubert’s surname. Hubert had thought nothing of his surname, but Ferdinand wanted him to appreciate it more. Thus began Ferdinand shouting his name every chance he could, putting more emphasis on “von Vestra”.

Now one would think this change of name would transfer easily with the redhead. As he has been stating it with much more bravado, over the past few months, but this would prove false. The first time he and Hubert joined in bed he said “von Aegir”. Hubert let it slide; it had only been a few hours since they’ve been married. The second time, Hubert was taken aback by it, but let it slide. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth. Still. Von. Aegir.

Hubert was, is, very annoyed. His husband said that they will take his name, so he can appreciate it properly. How is he supposed to appreciate it when his husband, his sun, his shining light, his everything, kept saying a name that is no longer his?

This annoyed Hubert immensely. So, he decided. After years of dealing with this habit, he will correct this habit. Not get rid of it. Oh no, he prides himself too much on getting Ferdinand to the point of screaming his own name; however, he will make him say the right name.

**********

Hands grasping for purchase. Layers being roughly taken off, but no movement so rough as to tear them. Legs shuffling across the floor until hitting the bed where couple collapsed onto each other. Ferdinand cupped his husband’s face and kissed him. Heavy filled with want. The two crawled further on the bed, never losing contact, until Hubert’s head bumped against the headboard. Their lips separated with a strand of spit threatening to tear.

They have been so busy lately that it was hard for them to have time to connect like this. Hubert gazed at the slowly reddening features of Ferdinand’s face. Eyes trailed from the glazed look in those amber eyes to cheeks that could rival the fresh tomatoes grown in the garden to spit covered lips parted, wanting to be ravished more to...

Hubert lunged at the exposed neck in front of him. It had been so long that the marks he left on Ferdinand were already gone. He littered the neck with bites, kisses, tongue pressing hard against the pulse. The line of marks went lower; reaching his collarbone, sternum. Their shirts have long been removed left in a crumpled pile on the floor.

He yanked Ferdinand closer by the waistline of his pants. He felt the tent growing in his pants on his abdomen. Ferdinand gripped Hubert’s shoulders as he continued lower. He let out a sharp groan as teeth caught on one of his nipples. “You tease.” he gasped as Hubert used one of his hands to fondle the other one. He popped his mouth off his husband for only a moment before putting his attention on the ignored nipple.

Taking great pleasure in feeling Ferdinand’s body shiver and twitch when he ran his fingers down his spine, Hubert let a small static run though his fingers. Fingers rubbing hard against knots he felt in his back. He smiled at the hitched sigh that came out of Ferdinand. That smile was short lived; however, the hands on his shoulders pushed at him. He reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed back.

He looked up at his husband, who barely kept his composure. “Is there something wrong?”

“Hubert, darling, you know how much I love you groping me.” He jolted when he felt hands slide from his back to his sides.

Hubert pursed his lips into a small smile. “I am aware.” He purred. His hands sliding to Ferdinand’s abs tracing them lightly as his hands continued up.

His mind must have short circuited for it took a moment before Ferdinand continued. “Then if you know, you must be aware that I am- AH!” He was cut off by the shocks sent down his body thanks to his oh so loving husband body putting magic on his fingers and pinching his nipples. “You monster.” He gasped, nails leaving crescent marks on Hubert’s back.

“As I am told.” Magic continued to roll through his fingers, but at a lower intensity. His eyes dragged down Ferdinand’s body until it stopped at the dark patch on the front of his pants. “Oh? You came already.” He tried to sound disappointed, but the grin on his face made his words mean nothing. A gasp escaped him as hands pulled sharply at his hair. Harsh amber eyes on a bright red canvas glared at him. Ferdinand’s lips usually having a smile on them had a scowl, one that looked like it belonged to a child, but a scowl nonetheless. “I assume you want me to take responsibility.”

“I expect you to take me.” Ah, a commanding Ferdinand always gets Hubert going. He flipped them over, and started removing the last of their clothes. Even after coming, Ferdinand’s member was trying to twitch back to life. Hubert reached for the oil in their bedside drawer. He slipped some onto his fingers when a foot hit his chest. “No need.”

“Did you prepare yourself without me knowing?”

“No, but-” Ferdinand was interrupted by cool fingers entering him and stretching his walls.

Hubert shook his head. “I love destroying you, but I’d rather not explain to someone as to how I tore you open.”

Ferdinand huffed, “I have taken you so many times over the years! Surely I am used to it.”

Hubert curled his fingers hitting Ferdinand’s prostate making him moan. “You say that, but there are some night you are not able to take me without passing out.” He teased while continuing to massage him.

“That is only because-” A series of curses and moans ripped out of him. “That is only- oh goddess.” He closed his eyes getting his thoughts in order. “That is because you seem to get bigger every time we do it!”

The statement made a chuckle erupt out of Hubert. “I swear to you I have not grown nor am I using magic to make myself grow.”

“Then explain to me- Oohh fuck” He cursed head falling back on the pillows, eyes screwed shut. Hubert had put one more finger in after leaving his husband with two for so long.

“You also seem to enjoy it when I stretch you out, so I do not see why you wish to rush.” He observed how Ferdinand’s chest rose and stuttered when he moved his fingers. This also seemed to receive Ferdinand’s erection as it was standing tall and leaking.

The abuse kept going until Ferdinand pleaded weakly, “Hubert, please. I want to cum with you inside me.” Now who could refuse a request like that.

Hubert slipped his fingers out and grabbed the abandoned oil to slick himself with. He leaned up and gave Ferdinand a gentle kiss. “I’m going to enter.” Ferdinand responded with a soft, “About time.”

He pushed forward and sank all the way in. Ferdinand’s legs wrapped around his waist while his arms landed on his back; the feeling of nails dragging on his skin had started. Eyes closed, Hubert rested his forehead against his husband’s. “Move please.”

Their pace was slow. It always started out slow, especially when they’re so wrapped up like this. Ferdinand placing kisses on Hubert’s neck. The press of his heel on Hubert’s back prompted him to go faster. This wasn’t a night where they were going to be slowly fucking for hours.

Hubert lifted Ferdinand’s hips and picked up the pace. Ferdinand’s voice got louder and louder. A hand reached down and he started stroking himself. “There. Faster. More.” He chanted. Voice bouncing off the walls. Hubert knew it was coming soon. Ferdinand tried his best to match Hubert’s thrust. “I-I- aGH WHY?” Hubert pulled away the hand Ferdinand was using to stroke himself with, lacing their fingers together so he can’t use them anymore. He also stopped thrusting making Ferdinand squirmed under him. “Hubert, move please. I’m so close.”

He stared at him before slowly getting back into their fast pace. He observed the words trying to form on his mouth. After many years, he could tell when he was about to yell his name. He would mouth ‘Aegir’ before he started stuttering the introduction of his phrase. He looked for that word among the rambling Ferdinand was spewing, and listened intently at the start of it. He shifted Ferdinand’s hands so he could hold them in one, and using his free hand he gripped Ferdinand tightly stopping any fluid from coming out. “HUBERT.” He gasped.

This process went on and on and on until Ferdinand was a sobbing mess. Hiccups interrupted his rambling. Hubert fully stopped. Out of his correcting process and that Ferdinand needed a break. He had let go of Ferdinand’s wrists a long time ago. He used his hands to caress and part of Ferdinand he could touch to try to soothe him. He moved his hand up caught tears rolling down his husband’s face. His ring catching on the tear stained cheek. Somehow, that feeling got Ferdinand’s full attention.

He looked up and saw a hurt expression on Hubert’s face. “Have I-” His voice came out shot, but tried his best to speak. “Have I done something to upset you, dear?”

Hubert pulled him up, so he could sit in his lap. A hand came to pet the back of Ferdinand’s head, “No not entirely. You annoyed me is all.”

Limbs too tired to move he turned his head slightly, “I do not remember doing something as of late?”

“It is not something you have done recently, but more of a festering of you and your habit.”  
“My habit?” Hubert didn’t say anything. Only let Ferdinand think on it for a moment until a quiet ‘oh’ came from him. He used whatever strength left to force himself to sit up and look at Hubert. “Have I been saying...?”

“Yes you’ve been saying ‘Aegir’ the times we’ve done it after our wedding. I gave you the benefit of the doubt the first few times, but then you kept doing it and I thought. I thought trying to get you to notice a pattern when I stopped you from releasing you would pick up on it. I am sorry, Ferdin-” He was interrupted by Ferdinand raising himself up and down. At least trying, his body was too limp to have proper control of trying to ride Hubert.

He rested his head against Hubert’s shoulder and panted, “vestra.”

Hubert’s eyes were wide. He placed his hands on Ferdinand’s hips and helped him. Moving him up and down slowly. “Who are you?” He asked softly.

“Von Vestra.” His voice gained some of its confidence back.

“Who are you, Ferdinand?” Hubert pressed kisses on his jaw. His breathing turned into panting.

“I am,” His legs were about to give out, “Hubert lay me down.”

Hubert obeyed with a silent nod. Placing Ferdinand gently on the pillows, letting his hand linger on his face when he brushed away some of the hair covering his face. Ferdinand took his hand and kissed his palm. “I am Ferdinand von Vestra.” he said into Hubert’s hand.

The corner of his lips twitched. “Louder.” Hubert moved at a steady pace.

Ferdinand placed his hands on his husband’s shoulders. “I am Ferdinand von Vestra.” His confidence is back, that's for sure, but still not loud enough.

Hubert’s thrust starting to become faster. “Louder.” He growled.

Ferdinand started clinging to Hubert. Pulling him close and feeling the warmth pool at the deepest parts of him as Hubert hit into him deep. “I am Ferdinand von VesTRA!” Hubert hit the spot that drove Ferdinand crazy. He voice getting higher and louder.

Arms wrapped around Ferdinand’s back so he could hold him tighter. “Who are you?” His voice becoming rougher by the second.

“I am Ferdinand von Vestra!”

A chuckled played at the back of Hubert’s throat. He moved a hand and started stroking Ferdinand. He abused dick twitched at the feeling of being touched again. Ferdinand’s gasping got louder. His nails digging into Hubert’s shoulder blades. His legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew he was getting close, and so was Hubert. His breathing was ragged. His thrusts no longer had a proper rhythm. They went fast and his thoughts clouded by Ferdinand. “WHO ARE YOU?” He shouted. Voice coming out before he even knew what volume he was using.

Ferdinand pulled him closer. Moans and pants coming out of him loud. Loud enough they reached the hallway. “I-I am !!” He paused and held his tongue as Hubert’s hand twisted in a way that made him scream. “I AM FERDINAND VON VESTRA!” He came into Hubert’s hand, and bit hard into his shoulder trying to muffle the high pitched whine that followed. He tightened quickly around Hubert and after a few more thrusts he felt him cum inside shuddering at the sensation.

Both completely spent, catching their breath. Hubert pulled out of him slowly gaining a displeased whine out of Ferdinand. Who still kept him close grip refusing to loosen. “Ferdinand. You must let me go. You need to get cleaned up.”

“Noooo.” His voice came out raspy. “I need cuddles from my husband.”

Hubert smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Allow me to get you cleaned up and bring you some water, and we can cuddle all we want.”

“Even forcing you to stay in bed in the morning?”

“Yes even that.”

“Ok then I’ll allow it.”

Hubert slowly pulled away from Ferdinand and got a rag along with the pitcher of water he keeps in his room. It was only a short trip, but when he returned to the bed Ferdinand was fast asleep. He placed the pitcher and rag on the dresser. He will deal with the consequences tomorrow. He slipped into bed where Ferdinand immediately latched onto Hubert. “I love you.” He mumbled.

“And I love you, my summer scene.” He held Ferdinand close, and ran his fingers in his hair. He felt Ferdinand shift slightly to put more of his face in Hubert’s chest. Hubert placed a small peck on his husband’s forehead as he followed him into the peaceful activity of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the first explicit fic i've put out in a solid 3 years. Probably longer.
> 
> twitter is @nerdy_rk


End file.
